dcufandomcom-20200214-history
TheWildJolteon's Pokemon Big Brother
Pokémon Big Brother 1 is a Pokémon Big Brother camp by TheWildJolteon Pokémon Big Brother Format Big Brother is a game show in which a group of 17 contestants, referred to as HouseGuests, reside in a Skype group, constantly under surveillance. While in the house, the contestants' gameplay is isolated from the outside world. The format of the series is mainly seen as a social experiment, and requires HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. While a competition, the series allows viewers to witness the relationships formed in the house and the behavior of the HouseGuests. Should a HouseGuest break the rules of the game, they could be expelled from the house (disqualified), and unable to return. A HouseGuest can walk from the game (quit) at their own accord, with the possible chance to return later on. The current format of the series is focused on competition and strategy. At the start of each week in the house, the HouseGuests compete for the title of Head of Household (HoH). The HoH for each week is responsible for nominating 2 HouseGuests for eviction. The HoH would not be able to compete in the following week's HoH competition, meaning that a HouseGuest could not hold the title for 2 weeks in a row, unless it is the Final HoH or a special case with a twist. 6 HouseGuests then play in the Power of Veto (PoV) '''competition. These 6 include the HoH, the 2 nominees, and 3 random HouseGuests determined by randomizer. The winner of PoV could choose to save one of the nominated HouseGuests, forcing the HoH to nominate someone in their place. In a twist this season, one HouseGuest each week (ostensibly the one who is playing the "best game") is secretly chosen by a randomizer to be the '''Big Brother MVP. In the privacy of the Diary Room, this person nominates a third person to face eviction for the week; the choice is revealed to the remaining HouseGuests just prior to choosing players for the upcoming Veto competition. The identity of the week's MVP is not told to the remaining HouseGuests; it is up to the MVP to decide whether or not to divulge this information. By the end of the week, all HouseGuests, excluding the HoH and nominees, vote to determine which of the 3 (later on, 2) nominees should be evicted, and the nominated HouseGuest who received the most votes is evicted from the group. If there is a tie in the voting, the reigning HoH is required to make the tie-breaker decision. The HouseGuests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely. Upon reaching a point in the game, the evicted HouseGuests go on to become members of the Jury; the Jury is responsible for choosing who wins the game. The final 9 evicted HouseGuests will form the Jury of 9. Once only 2 HouseGuests remain, the members of the Jury cast their votes for who should win the game, and whoever has the majority of the votes will win the season. Hosts Hunter the Shiny Jolteon -The main host of the season. Hunter is a 3 time Big Brother winner who took the opportunity to host the game with his wife. While he is a seasoned veteran of the game, nothing is know about him previously hosting any reality shows, hinting that this might be the first show he's ever hosted. (TheWildJolteon) Illusiiana the Zorua -Another former Big Brother veteran, Illusiiana hasn't had the same luck as her husband, but she has gotten 2nd and 3rd in past games. While she has never won a Big Brother, she has competed in and won a TPI. She signed on to be co host after her husband Hunter asked her to. This is also her first gig as Reality TV show host. (ZorriLenity) HouseGuests Voting History